


Second Chances - The life and times of Harry and Eggsy Unwin-Hart

by SavannahWest



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahWest/pseuds/SavannahWest
Summary: Outtakes from the life of Harry and Eggsy from the Second Chances universe documenting their struggles with parenthood and normal life.Chapter 1: The List - Eggsy leaves Harry alone with baby Lily for the first time. It doesn't go well.Chapter 2: The Cotswolds - Eggsy takes Harry for a weekend away for his 43rd Birthday
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Second Chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> There will be FLUFF.  
> Its mostly just fluff. Some smut but FLUFF +++
> 
> I'll put Harry and Eggsy's ages at the start of each story to minimise confusion with the jumping timeline.

**Harry is 37 yrs old, Eggsy is 39 yrs old.**

“Have you checked the list?” Eggsy asked, he was struggling to hold his phone against his ear with one hunched shoulder while he continued passing his grocery items through the self-service till at their local supermarket.

“The list! I forgot about the list!” Harry exclaimed at the other end of the phone. Back at their house he quickly made his way to the kitchen, skilfully side-stepping the baby paraphernalia and abandoned mugs of tea that were strewn haphazardly on the floor, all the while trying to soothe his howling 6 week old daughter who he held firmly against his chest.

Finally he reached the fridge where Eggsy had helpfully affixed the illustrious piece of paper, a list entitled “Reasons the baby might be crying”, to the door with a magnet of the Astronomical clock they’d picked up in Prague.

“Ok got it, I’ve found the list!” Harry said stroking up and down Lily’s back soothingly as she continued to communicate her displeasure, her tiny head resting in the crook of his neck, the sound of her cries piercing in his ears.

“Right, number one, is the baby hungry?” Eggsy asked calmly reciting the list from memory, sensing the growing panic in his husband’s voice.

“No, she’s just had a bottle less than 15 minutes ago, at least a quarter of which she promptly threw up on my new Barbour shirt” Harry said, his voice full of distaste.

Eggsy rolled his eyes, glad Harry couldn’t see his face. “Ok, how about number 2, literally, does she need a nappy change?” Eggsy asked, again keeping his voice at a soothing level.

Harry directed a tentative sniff towards Lily’s bottom wondering how his life had gotten to this point; walking around shirtless in his kitchen in the middle of the day with baby vomit on his shoulder and sniffing his daughter’s nappy. He used to be a spy for god’s sake, he used to steal state secrets and rescue damsels before breakfast.

“No I just changed it and it smells fine” Harry informed Eggsy matter of fact.

Eggsy stifled a laugh at the image Harry had just presented.

“Fine, number 3, might she had a tummy ache? Did you wind her properly?” Eggsy asked, not meaning it to sound quite as condescending as it did, but it was no secret that between the two of them he had the child rearing experience having looked after Daisy for most of her early years.

“Of course I did, I’m not an imbecile” Harry snapped. “In fact she belched so loudly I almost thought you were in the room with us my love” He added using a mildly sarcastic tone. Harry was not used to not excelling at everything he did; from long range sniper shooting to table tennis he usually mastered any new skill quickly and with ease. Parenting, he feared, may finally be his Achilles heel.

Ignoring his husbands tone but remembering to file it away for a future argument, sleep deprivation made him petty too, Eggsy carried on down the list.

“Great ok, number 4, what about dummo? Where is dummo?” Eggsy asked referring to Lily’s much loved comfort Dummy. She could scream bloody murder if parted from it for too long, especially when she was tired as Eggsy suspected she was now. They were all exhausted, Lily spending all last night steadfastly refusing to sleep and Harry and Eggsy tearing their hair out trying to persuade her otherwise.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed walking quickly back towards the living room and looking around frantically for the lost treasure before finding it amongst the blankets in the day cot. “Found it” He shouted gleefully, eliciting another wail from Lily.

Eggsy winced at the other end of the phone.

Shushing her gently and mumbling soft apologies Harry quickly rearranged Lily in his arms and placed the dummy to her trembling lips. She accepted it eagerly and finally, finally, stopped crying.

“Oh thank fucking Christ” Harry said in relief as his daughter happily suckled away at the dummy, looking up at him, her chubby cheeks red and tear stained. In his sleep deprived state he might have been imagining it but he was sure he saw judgement in those innocent bright green eyes.

“Oi no swearing around the baby” Eggsy scolded lightly, packing the last of his shopping, keen to get home before his husband had a break down.

“Sorry darling. Also, I’m sorry for snapping, please come home immediately and never leave me alone again” Harry pleaded as he gently placed Lily in her cot, her eyes drooping as she finally drifted off to sleep.

“I’m just paying now love, I’ll be home soon, promise” Eggsy reassured him, his own frustration seeping away now their current crisis was resolved. Finishing his transaction and making his way out of the store he looked at his watch, he’d been gone for 27 minutes. “I’ll be home in 10 yeah? Harry? Babe?” Eggsy said through the phone.

“Hurry” Harry replied finally, his response sounding sleepy and distant.

Walking through the door of their home 8 minutes later, slightly out of breath, Eggsy abandoned the shopping bags in the hall and made his way silently in to the living room.

He peered in to the cot at his sleeping daughter, chancing a gentle stroke of her delicate face, dummy forgotten by the side of her head. She stayed peacefully and blissfully asleep just like her father who was sprawled out on the couch, phone still in his hand, snoring softly.

Thinking his small family had the right idea; Eggsy quickly unpacked his shopping in the kitchen before joining his husband on the couch. He was asleep within seconds of closing his eyes.


	2. The Cotswolds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Harry enjoy a Romantic weekend away in The Cotswolds for Harry's 43rd birthday.
> 
> This outtake is 100% inspired by THAT set of photos of Colin Firth in a outdoor bath tub.
> 
> No regrets.

**The Cotswolds**

****

**Harry is 43 yrs old. Eggsy is 45 yrs old.**

For Harry’s 43rd Birthday Eggsy booked them a weekend away in a cottage in the Cotswolds. It was as close to perfection as Eggsy could find and as far away from London as they were willing to travel since they’d be leaving the children behind for the first time since they were born.

“You’re going on a dirty weekend” Roxy stated bluntly as Eggsy unloaded the frankly astounding amount of luggage she had packed to come and stay at their house to babysit the children. _“You do know we have our own kitchen sink?”_ He’d told her cheekily when he’d opened the boot of her car and seen its contents.

“No, it’s a relaxing romantic weekend getaway to celebrate the love of my life’s birthday” Eggsy corrected her, heaving yet another suitcase out of her surprisingly spacious Mini Cooper Sport. “If we happen to spend the whole time energetically and loudly fucking, then so be it” He finished sending a sly wink in his best friend’s direction.

“Ugh I hate you” Roxy said sounding frustrated, having just broken up with another girlfriend she was currently celibate, and feeling it.

“Did I mention loud?” Eggsy asked gleeful at the prospect of 48 hours of no interruptions from a curious 6 yr old or a crying toddler. No tiny persistent little voices asking why the door to their bedroom was closed or why they were taking so long in the bathroom.

Roxy answered him with a swift punch to his left bicep, “Owch” Eggsy said, rubbing the spot with a sad look on his face. Roxy rolled her eyes.

They were interrupted by Harry coming out of the house looking frazzled; he was holding a solemn looking Daniel on his hip and being followed by the ever present Lily who appeared to be asking her usual astonishing number of questions, rarely waiting for a reply before beginning the next line of enquiry.

“Where exactly are you going? Why can’t me and Danny come? Are you coming back? What time exactly on Sunday? Can I come and we’ll just leave the baby behind? I want to go on nature walks and look for Butterflies!” Lily spoke in quick succession, barely taking a breath.

Giving Eggsy a look that conveyed that their departure time had better be soon lest Harry lose his shit completely, Eggsy stepped in, crouching down so he was eye level with their daughter.

“Lily love, we talked about this. Da and Daddy need some quiet alone time to talk about important grown up things” Eggsy said patiently, hearing Roxy scoff from somewhere behind him.

“And look at Butterflies” Lily said pouting her lips.

Eggsy gave Harry an exasperated look, Harry new Lily loved Butterflies and that was the absolute worst thing to tell her they would be doing when trying to convince her she would have more fun staying at home with Aunt Roxy, something they’d been trying to do for weeks now. Harry just shrugged; she’d caught him off-guard.

“A few Butterflies yes but mostly other more disgusting bugs like worms and slugs and spiders” Eggsy teased, dancing his fingers up Lily’s arms causing her to squeal.

“Eww I don’t wanna see bugs! I better stay here and help Aunt Roxy look after the baby” Lily said, matter of fact.

“I think that’s probably for the best” Eggsy said with fake solemnity. “Aunt Roxy needs all the help she can get” He continued casting his friend a sly smile, happy to see an annoyed look on her face. Lily nodded seriously and went over to stand by her Aunt and little brother.

Harry had passed Daniel over to Roxy who now held him against her own hip and he was hiding his face in her shoulder, his way of advertising his own displeasure at being left behind.

“And you little man” Eggsy said gently, stroking his hands through Daniels curls in an effort to get him to face them, “You need to stay here and look after the house ok? You’re in charge!”Eggsy said playfully causing Daniel to giggle and turn to face both his Dads.

“You’re silly Daddy” Daniel said, his sulk now forgotten.

Finishing their long goodbyes and making sure Roxy had the contact numbers of every primary healthcare service in a 10 mile radius Harry and Eggsy climbed in to their Range Rover, closing the door to the sound of blissful silence.

“Fucking drive” Eggsy said seriously causing Harry to laugh out loud before starting the engine and slamming it in to gear. They were half way down the road before Roxy had even coaxed the children in to the house.

*******

“I miss the babies already” Eggsy said sadly, turning to look at his husband.

“Eggsy we’ve been gone for 45 minutes” Harry replied sternly, turning on the radio.

********

Their home for the next two days was a beautiful, three bedroom, grey stone cottage in the middle of nowhere. It was so quintessentially English and charming that Eggsy thought it belonged on the packaging of a chocolate box.

The downstairs was unusually spacious with a large open living room complete with wood burner and a wonderful sense of light despite its period specific low ceilings and wooden beams. It led on to a small country style kitchen with an honest to god Aga. He’d leave that up to Harry who was used to this posh country living having grown up in an actual country manor. Additionally the downstairs had a boot room which doubled as a utility area with attached downstairs loo.

Upstairs was a master bedroom with en-suite at the front of the property which had two large windows offering glorious views of the rolling hillside which surrounded them. The guest rooms and main bathroom where beautifully appointed in their own right and Eggsy made a mental note to talk to Harry about bringing the kids here sometime, maybe when they were a few years older and hopefully less whiney.

They’d stopped for food and other necessities on the drive up, Eggsy had absolutely no plans to leave the cottage and its grounds once they arrived that Friday afternoon, until they returned to London on the following Sunday evening. There was a small village a few miles away if they realised they had forgotten anything urgent.

After unloading their weekend bags and unpacking the food, they went to explore the extensive and private gardens. The feature that had sold it for Eggsy when he’d been looking online for a place to rent was the rather unusual placement of a roll top bathtub on the decking area in the rear garden. The website stated it was fully plumbed in and functional with hot and cold running water. Eggsy would’ve been happy with a standard hot tub but this was somehow more romantic and refined. Harry would love it.

After touring the garden and Oohing and Ahhing over the cottage and its surrounding landscape they returned to the house under the sudden realisation that they were, in fact, alone. Completely and utterly alone, for the first time in 6 years. No pitter patter of tiny feet, no constant cacophony of “Daddy” or “Da” in their ears, no random and terrifying squeals of distress one minute after they leave a room.

It wasn’t officially a race to the bedroom but anyone looking on might have mistaken it for one.

“Oh yeah, there, fuck” Eggsy exclaimed loudly, partly because what Harry had just done with his tongue felt incredible but mostly just because he could.

Diligently Harry continued stroking his tongue around the rim of Eggsy’s hole, getting him spit slick and open, ready for him. They’d already started the afternoon with Harry riding Eggsy’s cock until they both collapsed with exhaustion, Eggsy’s upper body covered in a fine layer of dust from the stone wall due to the metal frame of the bed slamming in to it with repetitive motion. Once the dust had settled, so to speak, they’d used their little remaining energy to pull the bed away from the wall and more in to the middle of the room, Eggsy grumbling about not wanting to lose their security deposit.

“Baby that’s so good” Eggsy said again, he was lying on his stomach, keening and grinding himself down further in to the lush thick bedding, desperately seeking friction for his hard and weeping cock. If Harry carried on for much longer he thought he might cum from the rimming alone.

Undeterred by Eggsy’s restlessness Harry continued at his leisure. Slow decadent sex like this was such a rarity for them these days. While the frequency of their intimacy had only slightly reduced as a by-product of rearing two energetic children, they had had to make concessions with regards to length and detail; often settling for a quick, albeit fantastic shag, locked in the en-suite or slower but virtually silent sex in their bed. The prospect of morning sex had all but disappeared, as waking up with at least one if not both of their offspring sandwiched between them in their cosy queen sized bed was a regular occurrence.

Honestly, neither of them would change their lives for the world but if an opportunity arose for a few hours alone, they definitely took it with little feeling of guilt.

Lavishing Eggsy with slow, deep strokes of his tongue Harry enjoyed the feeling of his own turgid cock rubbing against the quality cotton sheets below. He concentrated on the sensations sparking through him like electricity and the erotic sounds coming out of Eggsy’s mouth.

“Please baby, need your cock, please need it in me deep, please” Eggsy cooed, his voice shaky with the building bliss.

Taking pity on his lover and becoming less confident in his own staying power, Harry moved himself slowly upwards, trailing hot wet kisses over the generous curve of Eggsy’s arse and up his muscular back before settling in to suck and bite gently at his neck.

Eggsy turned his face towards him and Harry rewarded him with a filthy tongue filled kiss. Eggsy arched his back, opening his legs invitingly allowing Harry to steady himself between them.

“Mmm please Daddy” Eggsy said softly, using a term he hadn’t used since before Harry had found himself at the end of Dr Kohl’s youth ray, demonstrating just how far gone he was with pleasure.

Never one to keep his lover waiting, Harry applied a generous amount of lube before lining his cock up and slowly pressing in to Eggsy’s waiting hole. He almost lost control at the sensation of the first breach before advancing slowly and achingly in to the waiting tightness, they both groaned lewdly at the feeling.

“Ugh” Eggsy managed as Harry found himself flush with Eggsy’s backside. “Fuck me” He said again, pushing himself back trying to take Harry deeper.

Taking his cue Harry began to withdraw before thrusting back in again, finding a repetitive but effective rhythm that they both enjoyed. Each thrust grazing over Eggsy’s prostate and making him whimper.

Harry took his time before finally, a desperate and pleading Eggsy underneath him, he lost himself, his slow and measured strokes becoming erratic and hurried. The resulting exclamations from both of them were surely loud enough to echo around the countryside.

“Jesus fuck, Harry” Eggsy said, voice muffled in the pillow as he lacked the energy to move his face fully out of the plush softness. It didn’t help that Harry was sprawled against his back, pushing him heavily in to the bed.

“Mmmm” Harry agreed before finding himself being nudged to the side. “Sorry” He said again rolling himself off his husband and lying on his back, one arm behind his head as he came down from his high.

“A few more minutes and we’ll do that again” Harry said optimistically. Eggsy just laughed, they were both asleep in minutes.

******

Later that evening, having brought the outdoor bath to the perfect temperature, just the wrong side of too hot, Eggsy gazed lovingly at his husband, and with not a small amount of lust. Harry was already ensconced in the water, covered up to the chest by the excessive amount of bubbles and drinking leisurely from a large glass of red wine.

If Eggsy had thought Harry was attractive in his 20s, dear god that was nothing on him in his 40s. At 43 Harry was breathtakingly exquisite; his softer boyish features had faded in his early 30s giving way to a startling masculinity that made Eggsy weak at the knees.

How lucky Eggsy had been to get this extra time with Harry, time he’d never even have entertained as possible if not for that crazy fucking genius Kohl. If the man had survived the ordeal he’s not sure if he would’ve arrested him or thanked him profusely from the depths of his soul, for he had made his life exponentially more perfect that he ever could have dreamed.

“Are you going to stand there making goo-goo eyes at me all evening darling or will you be joining me?” Harry asked playfully, watching Eggsy over the rim of his glass.

Laughing at being caught, Eggsy continued stripping out of his clothes which he’d been distracted from doing by the sight of his stupidly hot husband. There was a slight chill in the air and he was glad of the steaming heat of the water as he slid in to the bath facing Harry who was now wearing his own appreciative gaze at the sight of his naked husband.

Eggsy picked up a glass of wine from the table he’d set up at the side of the bath and clinked it lightly against Harry’s own.

“Cheers, here’s to another wonderful year love” Eggsy said tenderly.

“Cheers” Harry replied, easing his head back to rest against the rim of the tub and gaze up at the clear sky which was turning a mixture of light and deep blue’s in the approaching twilight. “43 again” He said softly.

“Do you remember what you were doing the first time you turned 43?” Eggsy asked curiously. He always asked, always curious to know about Harry’s life before they met.

“Hmmm” Harry thought carefully. “I can’t remember exactly to be honest; I didn’t really pay much attention to birthdays back then. I was usually out on a mission and I only realised it was my birthday when I got back and Merlin was waiting for me with a cracking bottle of Whisky”.

Eggsy smiled sadly. He could never begrudge Harry’s old life, it had made him who he was and brought them together after all, but he always felt a little sad about how lonely it sounded sometimes.

“Don’t look so forlorn darling” Harry said “When I did remember it was my birthday I certainly made the most of it” He added with a sly smile.

“Oh yeah and how’s that then?” Eggsy asked, his interest peaked.

“Oh a few of the other agents usually dragged me to a bar or two and more often than not I found someone willing to keep me company for the evening” Harry explained, with a smirk on his face that told Eggsy that “company” did not just mean a few drinks and good conversation.

“Oh is that right?” Eggsy said laughing but feeling a stab of jealousy course through him. Silly really considering Harry was referring to a time before they even knew each other existed.

“Mmm” Harry said noncommittally, taking another swig of his wine, enjoying the loose playful feeling that was surging through him as the alcohol took effect.

“Find yourself a nice young thing did ya? Eggsy asked, imploring Harry to continue.

“Oh yes, young definitely, blonde preferably, Male usually…” Harry teased causing Eggsy to kick him lightly within the confines of the tub.

“Some things never change eh?” Eggsy said smirking.

“Almost certainly” Harry agreed, relaxing deeper in to the tub with a sigh.

“Oi no thinking about them other blokes” Eggsy said firmly causing Harry to chuckle to himself as he watched Eggsy try to fight his growing jealousy at people he hadn’t thought of in years and couldn’t care less about.

“Then perhaps you better give me something else to think about?” Harry suggested raising an eyebrow.

Well that sounded like a challenge. Eggsy put down his wine.

******

They spent the rest of their weekend relaxing and truly resting like they hadn’t in a long time. The little time they did spend out of bed or the tub they spent taking leisurely walks through the surrounding countryside or curled up on the sofa in front of the fire.

Luckily Harry knew how to work the Aga so they didn’t starve and they did go in to the local village once to look around the gift shop in the hopes of finding a gift for Lily and Daniel to take home with them.

They chose a hand carved wooden music box with a little dancing ballerina for Lily which they knew she’d go nuts for, and a beautifully crafted wooden train set for Daniel that he’d likely damage in about 5 minutes but that he would treasure. Eggsy picked up a gimmicky tourist pen for Roxy which she would scoff at but he planned to ask Merlin to rig it with a mild explosive which she would love, probably desperate for the first time she’d be able to launch it at some unsuspecting mark.

Harry had already ordered a case of her favourite wine directly from the vineyard in France that would arrive on her doorstep shortly after she returned home. It was the absolute least they could do for her after two days with their adorable but unruly children.

As Sunday afternoon rolled around they packed up their belongings and began the drive back to London.

“I think we should look in to getting a place in the country” Harry said casually, peering at Eggsy out of the corner of his eye. He’d been thinking about it for a while, becoming less and less enthusiastic about raising their children in the city with the relentless traffic and noise, not to mention the perpetually rising crime rate. He worried though, about how Eggsy a born and bred city boy, would feel about it.

“I agree” Eggsy said to Harry’s absolute surprise. He had no idea that Eggsy had been thinking about the exact same thing.

“Really? You’d consider moving out of the city?” Harry asked, still mildly incredulous. Eggsy had found the move north of the river trying initially.

“If it means a better life for the kids, and us, then yeah of course. Maybe not as far as the Cotswolds, we’d still need to get in and out of London for the business but, yeah, let’s do it. We can keep The Mews yeah?” Eggsy asked, feeling certain about a new adventure.

Harry nodded. He owned The Mews outright and had done for years; they had no need to sell it. It’d be useful to keep a base in the city for when the business kept them later than expected and even for the children when they got older.

“Cool let’s start looking tonight” Eggsy said decidedly. He was ready for more space, a bigger garden for the kids; maybe they could get another dog, a larger one this time which he knew Harry would love. J.B may god rest his soul was a good boy, but he was a city dog through and through.

They arrived home in time to bath and put the children to bed. It took twice as long as usual due to the excitement of their reunion and Lily and Daniel eagerly telling them every detail of their time apart. They bid a slightly frazzled looking Roxy farewell with promises of a catch up dinner as soon as her schedule allowed it and a bottle of Harry’s best Red to keep her going before her case of wine arrived in the next couple of days. They suspected she might need it tonight judging from the state of the house.

Sitting up side by side in bed later that night they both scrolled on their iPads looking at houses as promised, and debating the different Home Counties and the quality of their transport links and school ofsted reports. Just before a fight broke out between Surrey vs Hertfordshire they heard a soft tapping noise on their bedroom door.

“Daddy? Da?” Lily whispered, peeping around the door which was never closed all the way unless it needed to be. However, they’d had to teach her how to knock after one too many close calls.

“Everything ok baby?” Eggsy asked as their little girl peeped her head shyly around the door. She looked tiny in the large door frame.

“Can I come in and cuddle? Missed you” She said sleepily, her sad little face broke Eggsy’s heart. He looked pleadingly at Harry who was usually stricter about unnecessary bed sharing but surprisingly was already pushing back the covers and holding out his arms for her.

“Of course darling, come here” Harry said gently as she ran to his side of the bed and he lifted her gently between them.

They settled her down, tucking her in and making sure she had enough of the pillows, and as usual, she was asleep almost as soon as she closed her eyes.

In the new house they’d get a King sized bed, its seemed like they’d need it.


	3. Fatherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel picks one of his parents to go to for sex advice. You can probably guess which one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More dumb fluff. 
> 
> Unbeta'd and posted late.

“Dad” Daniel said quietly, a head of soft brown curls barely peeping around the doorway to Eggsy and Harry’s shared office.

Eggsy was sat at his desk going over some fabric orders and wondering why he hadn’t delegated it to their shop manager like Harry had suggested.

“Alright Dan? Come in!” Eggsy replied looking up, eager for an excuse to put off tallying up the invoices.

“Where’s Da?” Daniel asked shyly, using the name for Harry that he and his sister always used. Eggsy was Dad and Harry was Da, it was somewhat confusing when they were infants and not overly committed to accurate pronunciation but it had stuck.

Daniel moved slightly more in to the room but still hovered in the door frame.

“He’s just gone to the supermarket love, everything ok?” Eggsy asked, concerned by how nervous Daniel seemed.

“Yeah everything’s fine. I just wondered if…I could talk to you about like…sex stuff?” Dan asked, the last two words coming out almost a whisper.

Eggsy fought hard to hide the smirk that was determined to flash across his face, likely making his son flee in embarrassment.

At 17 years old Daniel was just beginning to grow out of his lanky phase and starting to fill out slightly, adding muscle and girth to his tall frame. This tentative step towards manhood hadn’t gone unnoticed if the increase in telephone calls from his female school friends were anything to go by. However Daniel, who had been dating his girlfriend Ella devotedly for the last 2 years, remained completely and naively oblivious to all the extra attention.

“Of course Dan, you can ask me anything you know that. Me or Da” Eggsy said reassuringly.

“But like…sex with a girl?” Daniel enquired again, unsure of if either of his parents would be any use in that respect.

Eggsy pinched his thigh under the desk to stop himself from laughing out loud. “That’s fine too. I might’ve been married to your Da for a long time but I knew my way around a woman too once upon a time” Eggsy informed his son with a smug smile, causing Daniel to blush.

“Really? You’ve? Actually I don’t want to know!” Daniel said quickly holding his hands up; knowing how likely it was that his Dad would try to share too many details.

Eggsy couldn’t hold back his laughter at that. His son knew him all too well.

“Come in Dan, sit down and tell me what’s on your mind” Eggsy said beckoning his son to come all the way in to the office.

Taking a furtive look back towards the hallway Daniel finally moved all the way in to the room, closing the door behind him and sitting stiffly in the armchair at the other side of the desk.

“Da won’t be back for a while right?” Dan asked tentatively and Eggsy tried to damp down the swell of pride he felt at being the trusted parent this time.

“You know your Da when he gets in to a supermarket, we might not see him for days” Eggsy joked referring to Harry’s love for gastronomy that he’d cultivated more and more over the last few years as the children became less picky at meal times.

Daniel cracked a smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, betraying how nervous he really was. It gave Eggsy a sinking feeling.

“Daniel” Eggsy said seriously. “You’re not about to tell me I’m going to be a Grandpa are you?”

“No!” Daniel said, his hands moving up to cover his face in despair. “Fuck, I mean gosh no” I promise Dad it’s not that…it’s more like the opposite actually” Dan said, the already red flush on his cheeks deepening.

Eggsy sighed in relief. He was still far too hot to be anyone’s grandfather.

“I’m a, you know, virgin but Ella wants to, you know, do it, and I don’t want to be, you know, rubbish” Daniel said eventually getting all his words out.

“Right” Eggsy said, suddenly regretting not having Harry here for backup. Harry always knew the right thing to say to make the children, and Eggsy for that matter, feel better with whatever problem or worry they had.

“And I know I can talk to Da about this too but it’s just, he’d probably wax lyrical about romance and candles and shit when really Dad, I just need to know how to make her have an orgasm” Daniel said in a rush, relief flooding through his features at finally getting his biggest worry off his chest.

Eggsy couldn’t help but smile fondly at Daniels apt characterisation of Harry’s romantic nature, but he had a point; Eggsy remembered how nervous he was before his first time all too well and the pressure he felt to make it good for his girlfriend at the time.

Apparently on a roll with his words Daniel carried on “And I know that stuffs still important but oh god what if I’m awful? What if she doesn’t enjoy it and dumps me after? What if I like, finish too soon?” Daniel said with an aura of despair at the prospect of making a fool of himself.

Eggsy gave his son a sympathetic and understanding smile, an attempt at soothing the poor boys worries. “Dan mate, chill out a bit yeah? Getting this stressed out isn’t going to help. Listen, no matter how nervous you are right now it’s a pretty safe better Ella is just as nervous if not more. Now I know you know how important it is to consider the romantic aspect and I _know_ you’ll be the respectful and gentle young man we know and love” Eggsy said firmly.

Daniel nodded an affirmative “Of course Dad, I love her so much”.

“That’s lovely mate” Eggsy said softly feeling overwhelmed with pride at how beautiful his son was inside and out. He may be undeniably all Harry from a genetic point of view but they’d both raised him and they’d done an outstanding job if Eggsy did say so himself.

“Then you need to understand that no matter what happens, as long as you love each other then it’s going to be amazing” Eggsy stressed meeting his sons eyes.

“Ok, thanks Dad” Daniel said, finally a hint of a smile on his face.

“Good” Eggsy replied getting serious. “Now as for the nitty gritty…you got a pen?”


End file.
